


Feel free to watch.

by Walu (sextyfour)



Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: Corruption, Filth, Hands Free Orgasm, Other, POV Second Person, Reader Has Penis, Scat, Scat Fucking, Scat Onahole, Stink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sextyfour/pseuds/Walu
Summary: Done as a sort of trade with a friend.





	Feel free to watch.

"Feel free to watch~"

Those words rung in your mind. Just moments ago you were strolling along, and heard what sounded like gasps coming from an alley. You expected to stroll down it and find someone under duress, someone in need of help, but instead you found this. Stocking, the girl everyone in Daten City knew, one of the two Saviors of the town, plopped down in the corner of some dark alley. She felt, different than she had looked on TV, different than she had looked in person even, the one time you managed to be able to watch a fight. A miasma hung around in the air, almost as if the world was dimmer around her, but despite that, she was in focus. 

You soon after realized the stench that hung in the air, the first breath you take is heavy in your lungs reeking of shit, the air half hot and feeling like you are in a fog. Her normal dress' skirt was gone, only in panties. A massive cock, at least a foot in length and probably two inches wide stood at attention in front of you, hefty balls below, her underwear seemingly cut to let her cock dangle freely. A gasp left your lips, more of that hot fetid air filling your lungs, only now do you notice the heat. glancing down and noticing that the ass side of her ball-bra panties were absolutely stained and packed with shit, logs plopped around on the ground around her in the alley. A simple glance up saw that a fat log was held in her hand, and suddenly slid down her cock, adding to the stains that you only just noticed streaked up and down the throbbing shaft. Another breath unconsciously, a hand clasping to your face trying to stifle your breath, trying to hold back the vomit welling in your throat, trying to plug your nose, trying to do ANYTHING to stop this, but despite your minds protest with the thick heat, you need air. Why aren't you running? Why are you staring at this? The moment you ask yourself this was the moment you finally heard the words that froze you in place.

"Feel free to watch~"

Stocking's hand slid down her shaft, her cock penetrating the log of shit held in her grip, a shuddering shivering moan echoing in the cramped alley. Another breath, you try and stop it but you can't, it feels so desperately like you need air and you don't know why. Best not to think about it, she invited you to watch, no? You aren't sure why you want to watch, your whole body screamed to leave, but you couldn't muster the ability to. You merely stood there, eyes transfixed. Her hand slowly slid back up, her movements almost jerky, clearly unable to keep her own composure as she slid her own waste up and down her shaft, her whole body rocking, her cock twitching between her grip, a stream of pre oozing out from the shit onahole she had made. Why was this so entrancing, why can't you stop watching? You felt your own cock stiffen, every synapse in your brain was screaming that it shouldn't, but something, something in your brain was fighting your rational thoughts, drowning them out and shutting them down, a voice that sounded so similar to your own it might as well be yours, right? You might as well keep watching, you might as well keep enjoying, you *need* to watch at this point, you wouldn't want to turn down her offer, right? She continues with fucking her own log, picking up the pace just slightly, her moans getting quicker, breathier, the log of shit oozing cum as she bobs up and down.

"C'mere." Stocking beckons suddenly, breaking you out of the trance of watching her go, seeing her other hand wave you over. You step over quickly and quietly, only now that you've snapped out do you realize you've already stripped, your hand around your own shaft, but why are you even caring about yourself, you should be watching as you're ordered. You finally step forward in front of her, all the while she continues to pump up and down her shaft.

"Say Aaaah~" she says quickly, you suddenly snap out of it, you almost felt FREE again, your mouth opening to attempt to say something, to mount a protest. It's such a shame it was cut short by something being forced into your mouth the moment it opened. 

Stockings free hand suddenly moved at a terrifying quick pace, shutting you up before you even noticed it move as your mouth was filled. Not even a second passed until you realized what it was, the fetid bitter taste filling your mouth, coating your tongue, taking over your senses and filling your mind. It's almost like you had forgotten who you serve as the taste fills you for what felt like the first time, but certainly there's no way this was the first, you already loved it! As you shifted it in your mouth you realized that she had already… *used* this log, hot slimy angel spunk drooling out of the hole in the end and down your throat. It tastes so good, it tastes so wonderfully magically good. You already feel like you're on the edge, and as your tongue flits into the hole in the log in your mouth, the moan is already rocking your body. Your own spunk sputtering out and splattering all over the Angel in front of you, her own moans pairing with yours in unison as you hear the log smeared up and down her cock being filled, eyes affixed on the cum drooling out of the log, going back and forth between that and the expression on her face, your whole mind melting into a mix-pot of love and arousal, glazing over, finally emptying out any of those silly annoying thoughts that were still buzzing around. The first thing to snap you out was words finally breaking the post-orgasm silence.

"Such a good boy! Ready for round two?~"


End file.
